moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leidora Allerton
"Sometimes we must fight for what we believe in." - Anduin Wrynn Alteraci |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 5 August, Year 7 LC Fairhunt Barony, Alterac |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Reconnaissance - Shadowtalon Company Knight-Lieutenant - Stormwind Army Lady - House Allerton Baroness - Fairhunt Barony ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Shadowtalon Company ---- |Row 6 title = House -Relatives |Row 6 info = Ludovic Allerton (father†) Clarisse Allerton (mother†) Athelis Ryder (aunt-in-law†) Unknown Bristol-Stratford (cousin) |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Awards |Row 9 info =Third War Campaign Medal War in Outland Campaign Medal War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Medallion of the Alliance |Row 10 title =Signature |Row 10 info = |image = |caption = Caption ---- |imagewidth = 300}} Leidora Allerton is an Alteraci-born woman of noble descent. Currently, she serves as reconnaissance in the order known as the Shadowtalon Company, and she serves as a loyal soldier in the Stormwind Army. Her goals are centered around the protection of Azeroth and the reclamation of her homelands in the Fairhunt Barony, especially her family's estate: the Allerton Estate. She is known for her excellence in gryphon riding, archery, tinkering, and she is especially known for her loyalty to her service in the Stormwind Army. With much to add in her journey ahead, it's clear that Leidora's path has only begun despite her age. She acknowledges in full that her life, while filled with great memories, is not complete without taking back her lands and avenging her family. Her service in the protection of Azeroth started when she was first able to serve, and she entered the Stormwind Army around the end of the Third War. Although she did not fight much in the Third War, she would become a figure of Alliance patriotism in the wars that came after. Her first notable appearance was that of her aid given during the Alliance campaigns in Outland. Being a gryphon rider was an incredible asset, and she used it fantastically, progressing her skill as an archer at the same time. Next, she served in two of the Northrend campaigns: the Alliance campaign in Borean Tundra, serving as a soldier in Valiance Keep. Even more importantly, she served as a soldier in the Icecrown campaign against the Lich King. After the fall of the Lich King, Leidora aided in her most notable campaign. The return of Deathwing warranted Leidora's service in the Twilight Highlands, and again her skill in gryphon riding would be incredibly important. She was known for being able to take down handfuls of Twilight's Hammer acolytes in just a couple of minutes. For this, she earned the title of, "The Twilight Raven", for her gryphon was distinctly known for having dark onyx-colored feathers. After the campaign in the Twilight Highlands came to an end, she participated heavily in Alliance efforts in Pandaria. Her service was required in both the Jade Forest and the mountains of Kun'lai, but war there took a heavy toll on her. She did not cease her service, and instead she served in SI:7 for a couple of years working for small to medium-level operations within, especially as a scout. When the Legion returned, however, Leidora found herself with a renewed sense of what she is fighting for, and she has joined the Shadowtalon Company, looking to help Azeroth once more. Category:Alterac Human Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Stormwind Army Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Nobility